The present invention relates to improved folding chairs and particularly a folding chair that provides improved sitting support to people and is easy to fold to a small size.
Outdoor leisure and recreational activities are very popular these days. As many people live and work in highly competitive environments, and have accumulated a lot of tension and stress, to participate in some outdoor activities such as field trip, camping, or Bar-B-Q help people to release the tension and stress, and can improve quality of life. It often happens that some recreational sites do not have all the facilities required. In order to better enjoy the outdoor activities, people have to carry some outdoor articles and good with them, especially tables and chairs. Hence to shrink the a size of the tables and chairs so that they can be carried and stored conveniently but still can provide sufficient function when in use has become an important issue to the furniture producers.
Folding chair are widely used nowadays, such as in outdoor trips, school activities, provisional meetings, etc. In the earlier days, folding chairs were mostly made of woods. As wooden chairs are heavy, they are rarely used these days.
In order to remedy the shortcomings of the folding chairs in the past, contemporary folding chairs generally adopt metal chair frames made of steel tubes, aluminum tubes or steel rods. They are bent to desired shapes, then are coupled and stitched with seat pads and backrests made of canvas or fabrics. They are generally light weight and printable, and are easy to fold to small sizes for carrying.
Whereas, aforesaid folding chairs mostly have the seat pad pivotally engaged to the backrest. After using for a period of time, the seat pad tends to sag and cause deformation on the pivotal section. As a result, the pivotal section could not function properly, and make folding or extending of the chair difficult. It becomes an annoying problem to users.
Moreover, the seat pad and backrest usually are fixedly stitched to the chair frame. Once assembled, they are not possible to remove or separate from the chair frame. Hence when using for a period of time, the seat pad and backrest could become smeared or frayed. As the seat pad and backrest cannot be removed for washing and cleaning or replacement, the whole set of folding chairs has to be thrown away. It is a costly waste.
The primary object of the invention is to resolve the foregoing disadvantages. The invention aims to provide an improved folding chair that offers better sitting support to people and may be folded easily to a small size.
Another object of the invention is to provide a seat pad and backrest that may be assembled separately to facilitate washing and cleaning or replacement of different styles.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.